Expecto Patronum
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Lupin teaches Harry the Patronus Charm. HPRL slash, set during PoA. Oneshot.


"Harry." Professor Lupin's mild but velvety voice made Harry hold back a whimper. "There you are, you came. Are you _sure_ about this, Harry, you know this is very advanced magic, well beyond the ordinary wizarding level."

"I'm sure," Harry insisted.

"Well, everything is prepared," said Lupin, walking down the steps. "Now the spell I'm going to try to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Did you ever hear of it?"

Harry shook his head.

"No? Well, the Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield for the Dementor feeding on _it_ rather than him," Lupin informed him, sitting down. "But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very _powerful_ memory."

Harry's mind instantly went back to that night on the train, the very first time he had seen Professor Lupin, and he blushed.

"Can you do this?" Lupin asked him. Harry nodded. "Yes, very well. Close your eyes." Harry obeyed, gazing into the endless blackess. "Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" Harry nodded, thinking of the joy he had felt when he first rode a broom. It warmed him on the inside, and he nodded. "Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it, then speak the incantation _Expecto Patronum._"

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry repeated in a clear voice.

"Very good," Lupin whispered, and Harry could feel his professor's breath on the back of his neck. He shivered. "Shall we?" Harry opened his eyes to see Lupin gripping the lid of the trunk. Nervousness filled him. "Wand at the ready."

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the trunk. Lupin opened it and the dementor rose into the air. "_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Harry, determined to impress Lupin. Nothing happened, and the candles went out. "_Expecto-expect-"_

_ "Harry!" _an agonized voice screamed, and Harry's world went black.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

"Sit up, come on," said Lupin's mild voice. Harry tried not to moan as he noticed Professor Lupin's hand on his lower back, helping him up. "Deep breaths." Harry felt ashamed, Lupin was probably disappointed in him. "It's all right," Lupin said as if reading his mind, "I didn't expect you to do i. the first time." He chuckled, and the sound lifted Harry's heart. "That would have been remarkable." He took out a bar of chocolate and broke off a square, handing it to Harry. "Eat this, you'll feel better."

"That was one nasty dementor," Harry commented, biting into the chocolate.

"Oh no, no, no, no," said Lupin quickly as Harry stood, "_that_ was a boggart, Harry, a boggart. The real thing would be worse, much, much worse. As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

Lupin turned around. "That's not good enough, not _nearly_ good enough," he said.

Harry blushed "There's another," he told Lupin. "It's not...happy exactly." Harry remembered the aching feeling he had felt that took power over the happiness when he had first laid eyes on Lupin. But he _had_ been happy. The thought warmed him, but there was still that ache. "Well it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's complicated." He knew he couldn't tell Lupin what he felt for him, he would be disgusted.

"Is it strong?"

Harry turned around to look at Lupin and he nodded, meeting Lupin's amber eyes. He gasped quietly.

Lupin nodded as well. "Then let's give it a try," he suggested. "Do you feel ready?"

"Just do it," said Harry, taking out his wand. Lupin opened the box and the dementor rose again, making that roaring sound. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Panic filled him when he realized it wasn't working, he would pass out again. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted. A white light shot out of his wand and blocked the Dementor. Lupin laughed, the sound filled Harry with happiness He loved making Lupin laugh. Harry moved his wand down, the Dementor going with it, and Lupin shut the boggart. Harry felt drained, he needed to sit or lean against something, so he leaned against one of the pillars by the stairs. "I think I've had enough for today," he gasped.

"Yes," Lupin agreed, handing him a piece of chocolate. "Sit down. Here." Harry sat, and Lupin sat beside him. "Eat this, it helps, really helps. And just so you know Harry, I think you would have given your father a run for his money, and _that_ is saying something."

Harry grinned.

"Close your eyes," said Lupin next.

Harry was confused. "But we're not-" he started, but was interrupted by Lupin's lips pressing against his. Harry gasped into Lupin's mouth and ran his fingers into Lupin's hair as Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Lupin's tongue poked Harry's lips and he opened his mouth, moaning when Lupin twisted their tongues together. The kiss went from soft and deep to heated and Harry grabbed a fistful of Lupin's shirt. "Please," he whispered against Lupin's lips. "I want you."

"Not today, Harry." His professor was gasping for breath. "I want us to take this slowly. There's such an age difference and you're so young. Nothing beyond kissing for a while, all right?"

Harry nodded. "Just kissing." With that he put his hand on the back of Lupin's neck and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
